


Cowardice

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Exceed SI-OC, Gen, No Romance, Not Beta Read, SI-OC, self insert is going to be ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: When I died, I didn't expect to wake up in the world of Fairy Tail, as an Exceed of all things!
Relationships: OC & Porlyusica (Fairy Tail)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. My Birth

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna see interesting concepts written so I do it myself. Also, if you think I'm portraying the characters too OOC please inform me because I also dislike moments like that.

My death came sudden and fast.

I was riding in the backseat of the car. My eyes were on my phone like usual pouring over hundreds of words on my screen. A horrid squealing sound started from behind our car. I was unable to see what happened, but it's not too hard to guess. The vehicle behind our car must have skidded on the ice and crashed into our car. It was an accident. I don't know what happened to everyone involved. I died after all.

Next thing I know, I wake up somewhere dark. The walls kept me warm. I liked it there. It helped me. I was finally able to relax. There were no worries and no problems. I didn't have to worry about school or living my life. I only had myself and the cage around me. Should I worry about my family? Maybe I should but I just want one moment to myself where I can relax and be myself.

All good things must end.

I couldn't handle being alone anymore. I had to get out. I want to see my family. I want to talk to my friends more. I kicked and kicked as much as I could, but I was a part of the cage as much as it has me in it.

I want to get out. Where am I? Was I so self-absorbed that I never even investigated my surroundings? I can't see anything except the darkness from inside my container. My ears can't hear anything from in there.

That's not good. I have to get out. I don't know what it is about this place but it seems to be hindering my progress out. I'll have to try even if I end off worse for it. My kicks still don't do much, but I attempt them nevertheless.

I kick and kick and kick and kick and kick and kick. How do you even spell kick? Is is kick or kyck? Am I forgetting things? Does it even matter if I forget something?

Something in here starts to move. Was it me or the walls keeping me in?

I'm getting sucked out like cat hair on a couch. Would it really be for the best for me to go out? I don't know but anything would be better than this nothing.

My head comes out first then my shoulders and the rest of my body. I feel so cold outside that place. Something is carrying me. I get placed onto something warm. I feel vibrations through it. The thing wipes my eyes and my ears.

I can finally see and hear again!

My ears twitch as I look around my surroundings. There's a broken egg, a scowling old lady with pink hair, and a tree house (or housetree?) nearby. Wait. Who's the old lady and why does she have pink hair?

I scampered away from her as fast as I could, but was stopped by a tree root in my path. So, I fell.

I screwed my eyes shut as I waited for the pain to come but it never did. The old lady was holding onto my wrist preventing me from falling.

"Are you calm now?" She acted patiently which seems to be at odds with the scowl I saw on her face earlier.

"Yeah, I feel better than before." I'm still trembling from that almost-fall I went through.

"I better do a check-up on you so we can check if your birth had any complications." My birth? What does she mean by that?

It seems as though I said that aloud because she scrunches up her face and starts scowling again. "You see that egg over there?" It's the egg from earlier!

"Yeah I see it." She's very intimidating.

"You came out of it like some kind of bird. Despite that, you look more like a cat than a bird." I look like a cat? I start to actually look at my body. It was covered in thick, purple fur.

Stay calm. There's probably a reasonable explanation for this.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" And I started screaming my head off in front of a stranger.


	2. Trees are Tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trees are dangerous to climb, so main character does that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha going to focus on the found family aspect of Fairy Tail.

It's official: I’m some sort of cat thing. A purple cat thing of all things! At least I wasn’t born as a human. I would finally have an excuse to not wear clothes! Since I’m a cat thing, they can’t force me to wear clothes. Also, apparently cat things are rare here. Wherever here is, I mean. Pink haired lady’s reaction to me is evidence enough that my species is uncommon.

I would label my species as a “cat thing” instead of “cat” since I can stand on my hind legs with no discomfort and because I’m purple. I’ve known of blue-tinted cats like that Russian cat but never completely purple kittens! Also, I hatched from an egg, too.

Surprisingly, the pink-haired lady was pretty patient for someone standing next to a screaming cat. So patient, in fact, that she didn't interrupt me during my long scream session.

"So, are you done?" She says while crossing her arms.

"I sure hope so." I kind of feel light-headed after screaming so long. I don't think I could handle screaming anymore.

I was going to sit down, but that lady grabs my hand (paw?) and drags me over to the nearby housetree.

"As I said, I need to check if your birth had any complications. Especially since you decided to scream." While saying this, she picks me up and places me on a bed inside (what is hopefully) her home. Yes, this is the lap of luxury. A comfy yet worn bed and covers that overheats my furred body.

"What things would you even check?" A skeptic is I, as usual. But seriously, what would a human doctor know about a cat thing's health? Unless she’s a veterinarian. But even then, if cat things are really unusual as she made it seem, what would she know about me?

"Can you see these letters from afar?" Yeah, it’s the usual English letters H, Z, and K. That’s a little strange. You would think this world would have a different language since I have never seen old ladies with pink hair back on Earth. Even her eyebrows are pink. If her hair really was dyed, then her eyebrows would have been whatever her natural hair color was. Nevertheless, I should be careful about what I say around here. I don’t know what other places do to reincarnated people.

“Yeah, I see some pictures on the wall.” I don't know why the language here is the same as English, but it would be best for me to play along. This pink-haired woman saw me hatch from an egg, so it would be a good idea to feign ignorance of the written language here. I mean I speak it so that should be good enough for now.

“Do you know this is a language?”

“Not until now.” It looks like I haven’t left my sharp wit behind!

“That’s great. It seems like you’ll have to learn Magnolian before you can become my assistant.” Yeah, learning a language is so hard. Wait. 

“What do you mean by becoming your assistant?!” 

“Well, it’s not like you have anywhere else to go.” That’s true, but maybe I could wander around until I find a place to stay? “Also, your attitude seems generally unreliable. It’s not as if I could leave someone I found alone when they’re this vulnerable.”

So her consciousness wants her to keep me as a pet basically, but she doesn’t look too happy about this arrangement.

“I suppose your wings could help me gather more herbs too.” I guess having wings is a good thing... I have wings?! I know I’m a cat thing, but having wings is a little too much!

“You didn’t notice those feathery things attached to your back. They do work, you know. I saw them flapping before you were about to fall on your face.” Her scowl returns!   
“Wait for a second!” In my confusion, I shouted, “So, basically I should become your assistant? What exactly do you do? And who are you?”

Ol’ Pinkie responds with, “The name’s Porlyusica. And I’m a healer.”

That name sounds familiar. I’ve heard of it before. Is it because it sounds like “portion”? No, I remember it as a name. I’ve watched a lot of anime before so it could be from one of them. Hopefully, I didn’t remember it from Attack on Titan or Naruto. Those kinds of shows would kill me off immediately if I had reincarnated into them. Wait, why am I even considering the silly possibility that I could’ve reincarnated into some anime? Because I’m a purple cat with wings.

“A healer heals people. Including animals like you.” Why is she explaining her job? I could get what it meant from its title.

“Stop looking so confused. You just have to do what I say when you become my helper.” I don’t like being told what to do, but I don’t know much about where I am. Sticking with this lady may be a good way to investigate the world I’m in and get some food while I’m at it.

“It’s not like I can get a human as a helper.” She mutters this under her breath. I probably shouldn’t stretch out this welcome any longer, or she might retract it.

“Fine, I’ll become your helper. Just give me good food and a good bed.” Those are the basic necessities, right?

“That’s good. I can give you a bed here, but you’re going to have to learn how to cook on your own along with learning the language of this land.” ‘This land’ does she know I’m not from here?

“Wait, why do I have to cook?! I literally was just born!” All the things I know to cook would be egg and rice. I could bake a little, but I’m not sure if I could bake from scratch if I had to.

“You’re going to be alone at some point, so you better start learning how to act like it.”

“Okay, but how do I learn to cook and read?”

“From me, of course.” So, it seems I’m not freewheeling yet. “I’m going to teach you how to read tomorrow, so go pick some berries outside for dinner or something.”

Porlyusica went into a back room and left me to my own devices. It seems that I’m supposed to get some berries. So, I ran outside, as much as my stubby little legs would allow, and looked for some bushes. Bushes usually have berries.

So, I search low to the ground (not that I’m not already pretty low) for some berry bushes, but I can’t find any near her house. It seems as if I need to explore the forest even further. Time to go deeper in the forest. There are some berries in a bush next to a tree. Like a good cat, I start plucking them from the bush and place them on the floor. I don’t have a bag. I only have paws. How am I supposed to carry this again? I search my surroundings and find that one of the trees nearby has particularly big leaves if I do say so myself. I never climbed trees much when I was younger, but it’s never too late to start now. It’s not like it’ll be too dangerous with my wings around to soften my fall.

I put my paws into the tree and start to climb one paw at a time. Being a cat thing sure is useful, you know having claws and all that stuff. It’s harder to slip when you have your claws into a tree, after all. Making sure not to look down is difficult for me, but I eventually reach the top of the tree. So, I proceed to shimmy along the branches. The leaves aren’t going to just fall into my paws. I grab the leaf once I am close enough, and I start to inch backward until I hear a loud crack. The branch breaks, and I fall with it.

I scramble to make my wings work. Fly. Fly dammit! But it was of no use. I am about to hit the ground until something catches me.

“You stupid cat! You’re not supposed to go climbing up trees! I told you to pick berries not leaves!”   
“I can’t pick up a lot of berries without a bag!” It’s not like I picked up that leaf for no reason.

“Then, you’re supposed to go back and ask for one! Not climb a tree. You would have broken your neck like this!” I forgot about that. Wouldn’t it be easier if I just get the leaf then the berries?

It seemed that she read the expression on my face as she proceeds to pinch her nose and say, “You’re supposed to ask for help when you need it, not put yourself in unnecessarily dangerous situations. It seems like I have one more thing to teach you besides cooking and writing: common sense.” Not this again. I got enough of it before I died.

Her approach wasn’t working on me. “You have to be more careful next time, or I won’t have an assistant to teach tomorrow.”

“It’s just that I thought my wings would catch me if I fell,” I mutter petulantly.

“We know that your wings work, but we don’t know how well. So, I guess I’ll have to teach you how to fly as well.” She sighs.

“How do you even know how to fly?”

“I know from observing my surroundings. You should try it too.” She smiles at that little jab she made. “I guess your homework would be to learn how to fly before you try jumping off a tree again.”

“I didn’t jump. I fell off the tree!” I pout.

“Those will stay the same in my eyes until you learn how to fly.” She says as she carries me back home. Home? I guess my home is with her for now.


End file.
